


Some Fire Emblem Poetry

by Sylnashura



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm Sorry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylnashura/pseuds/Sylnashura
Summary: The title is sufficient here; these are poems I wrote about Fire Emblem.





	Some Fire Emblem Poetry

a flash of crimson  
fleeting existence laid bare  
the rivers run red

~~~~~~~

As painted fields are set alight  
When lightning strikes fill the night  
A chilling blast will prove my might  
Prodigiously, and with ease, I will win any fight

~~~~~~~

Shall I embark upon a journey once more?  
My methods and cause are pure and just, yet doubt remains.  
Do I do this for myself? Why do I struggle so?  
The answer, simple and beautiful as my land itself...  
I fight for righteousness!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of how I used to write (probably terrible) poems for stuff I cared about when I was younger, felt the urge to come up with a few, and so I wrote these while I was eating my lunch. This was basically just something I wrote for myself and wanted to put somewhere, but if others enjoy it, that's cool too.
> 
> They are for/about/whatever Marisa, Lute, and L'Arachel respectively but there's not much here.


End file.
